


I cry when angels deserve to die

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Past Lives, demon yamaguchi tadashi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no eran los mejores ángel ni demonio, respectivamente, pero cada uno hacía bien su trabajo por más ínfimo que fuera. Hasta que un día sus caminos se cruzaron, y el suelo de esa segunda vida comenzó a derrumbarse y rehacerse al mismo tiempo.





	1. Un demonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este debe ser el millonésimo quinto angel&demon au que hago pero posta me gusta mucho lmao, este especifico se me ocurrió hace un par de días y lo estuve pensando desde entonces, espero les guste !!
> 
> PD: No se me ocurría ningún buen titulo, así que terminé poniendo una frase de una canción que me gusta ("lloro cuando los ángeles mereces morir" en español), de [chop suey de system of a down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSvFpBOe8eY)

 El viento corría por los edificios, mientras que los primeros rayos del sol los calentaban en silencio, y las calles de la ciudad estaban tranquilamente desiertas exceptuando por una delgada figura sentada en un banco de la plaza. Tsukishima miró las nubes en el cielo, su hogar en algún sentido, y suspiró. Le gustaba la tranquilidad del mundo humano a las primeras horas de la mañana, y sinceramente no extrañaba los demás ángeles yendo y viniendo en el paraíso.

 Por otro lado, cuando eso se llenara de gente tendría que o soportar el ruido o irse rápido de ahí. Hizo una mueca, odiando todas las opciones posibles que no fueran volar por el cielo ignorando que el tiempo es un factor humano. Finalmente se decidió a volver, al ver un par de personas comenzar a pasear a sus perros.

 La temperatura era fresca sobre sus alas, no es como si importara de todos modos, cuando llegó a su destino. Un paraje luminoso con calles adoquinadas y ángeles yendo y viniendo y hablando y demás. Una utopía a los ojos del inocente. Caminó un rato, saludando con la cabeza a los pocos que le dirigían la palabras primero, hasta que encontró a sus dos guías celestiales. Se encontraban alrededor de un estanque, mirando la tierra desde un barandal, conversación siendo interrumpida por su llegada.

 —¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Asahi con cortesía, y Tsukishima bufó, sin real molestia detrás.

 —Ya tendrían que saber. —Comentó, mirando con una ceja levantada el pedazo de La Tierra a su lado. Daichi rió un poco, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro.

 —¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Recuerda que no sabemos los detalles. —Él alzó una ceja, pero se apoyó a una distancia de ellos.

 —Me fue bien, arruiné la fiesta de varios adolescentes y de un par de vagabundos al sacarles su droga. —Sonrió secamente—. Lo de siempre.

 Porque siempre era lo mismo, los demonios que incentivaban el porro y demás eran por lo general débiles en naturaleza, y Tsukishima los podía ahuyentar de sólo aparecer. Esos junto con los del vandalismo solían ser los más bajos de la cadena, y por alguna razón Daichi no le permitía ir detrás de los de naturaleza sexual o más violenta.

 —Te vez aburrido. —Comentó él, con una ceja levantada. Tsukishima simplemente lo miró unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros.

 —Es lo que hay que hacer. —Terminó, mientras que de reojo veía como alguien se acercaba a Asahi e intercambiaban un par de palabras. Luego de hablar volvió con una mueca comprensiva.

 —Tsukishima, lo siento, pero tendrás que volver a la calle. Hay que aprovechar que todavía hueles a humano para así no te ven llegar.

 —Aunque tu actitud también ayuda. —Agregó Daichi con una sonrisa, y Tsukishima alzó una ceja, sin saber si eso era un chiste o no.

 Aunque tenía razón, admitió para sí mismo más tarde; en los días buenos parecía un humano cualquiera, pero en los malos podía llegar a parecer un demonio de poca monta. Había ángeles que lo miraban mal por esas mismas razones, aunque Daichi siempre lo dijera con un aire de broma. No es como si le importara, después de todo, él hacía lo suficiente para hacer bien su trabajo.

 Asintió, mientras se daba vuelta antes de ponerse cómodo.

 —Voy para allá.

 

 A veces se preguntaba si eso era ser policía -uno no corrupto, por lo menos-, ir por la calle de aquí para allá deteniendo demonios o algo así. Una ínfima sonrisa escapó de sus labios por la comparación, manos en los bolsillos luego de hacer desaparecer unos renacuajos que trataban de hacer a alguien robara una tienda. Sabía que su trabajo era fácil porque no le daban nada más complicado, pero a veces tenía que admitir que lo prefería así.

 El día se convirtió en tarde, y cuando las calles se pintaron de naranja y él ya había terminado los varios recados que le dejaron, dio unas últimas vueltas por el río antes de volver a su hogar. Pero a mitad de camino sintió una presencia cerca suyo, y luego de un breve debate mental suspiró y fue a ver de qué se trataba. Siguió ese olor unas cuadras, cada vez más vacías, hasta que encontró tres personajes curiosos.

 Dos de ellos eran la descripción de la cadena más baja de demonios, ropa tirando a la onda punk y uno de ellos con una tela triangular a cuadros como máscara, mientras que el tercero los seguía desde lejos, titubeando. Se acercó con cuidado, aprovechando que luego de ese día su esencia se mimetizara con la de un demonio para no alertarlos a los dos, y se posicionó detrás del humano por si acaso.

  _Si vez un demonio no dudes en matarlo_ , le había dicho Daichi uno de los primeros días de su existencia. Generalmente lo hacía, sin querer perder tiempo en estupideces, pero había algo en los dos demonios que le parecía extraño. Apestaban como cualquiera de su clase, pero no parecían tan preocupados en corromper al humano como hubiera previsto. Hablaban muy fuerte y a veces le preguntaban cosas, pero más allá de la respuesta de éste no hacían nada más.

 Los tres iban camino hacia algún lugar, y Tsukishima se hubiera aburrido y los hubiera destruido de no ser porque su conversación ridícula le causaba demasiada gracia. Tenían intenciones de robar, pero se distrajeron pensando en los diferentes tipos de jamones y carnes que podrían conseguir. Esos debían ser los demonios más...

 —Que estúpidos...—Murmuró para sí mismo al verlos hacer un par de poses, y luego rió de otros de sus comentarios—. No puedo creer que el infierno esté aceptando a tipos como estos.

 Lo dijo en silencio para así ellos, que se encontraban lejos, no lo escuchaban. Pero nunca esperó que la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo, el humano, riera con él.

 —Primero tendrían que morir para eso, pero dudo que valgan la pena...

 Rió un poco más antes de girarse a él, y a Tsukishima casi le da un infarto al ver sus ojos rojos y gran sonrisa con colmillos. Y al parecer él no era lo que el humano -demonio, claramente- esperaba tampoco, ya que en una fracción de segundo su gran sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa y terror. Los dos se quedaron estáticos unos segundos, hasta que él escuchó una voz.

 —¿Yamaguchi, que pasó? —Giró su mirada a los que antes había pensado que eran los demonios y vio entones la forma en que sus ojos ignoraban completamente su presencia, y se reprochó por haber sido tan tonto para no ver quién era el problema ahí—. ¿Qué viste?

 —Yo, nada, uh...—Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, antes de susurrar unas cosas por debajo, y no pasó mucho más para que los dos humanos quedaran congelados en su lugar. Pero el momento en que volvió su mirada al demonio -Yamaguchi- éste ya había dejado la escena en forma de una gran sombra por los callejones.

 Él sólo maldijo internamente antes de seguir el rastro que dejó. No era un tipo muy grande, era a penas más bajo que él y su cara, si bien no era la cara de la inocencia, parecía bastante nerviosa. Era rápido, pero él era alto, flaco y no tenía nada que perder, y no tardó mucho para que lo encontrara en un callejón sin salida.

 Yamaguchi trató de escapar por arriba, pero Tsukishima lo agarró por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared de concreto. Sus ojos rojo sangre eran tan oscuros que hasta parecían marrones, si él no supiera mejor, y su boca con colmillos estaba deformada en una mueca de terror. Su respiración era errática, hasta que sus ojos desenfocados lo miraron directamente, y algo cambió.

 Tsukishima sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía las manos al rededor de su cuello y no tenía forma de escapar. ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacía? En una fracción de segundo su mirada cambió del miedo al asombro mezclado con algo más, y no sólo no entendía la razón detrás de ello, sino que al verlo él mismo no podía concentrarse en su cometido. No podía matarlo.

 Tragó saliva, acercándose más a él.

 —Para lo que sea que estés haciendo. —Le susurró con molestia, pero Yamaguchi sólo tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

 —No estoy haciendo nada...—Respondió por lo bajo, voz más tranquila por alguna razón.

 No sabía por qué estaba en ese estado, y finalmente sintió como su mano, oscura y con garras, agarraba la suya propia con un dejo de temor mientras que sus ojos lo veían de esa forma tan extraña. Apretó sus dientes, alejándose del contacto como si quemara, cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Los dos agentes inhumanos se quedaron en silencio, ojos pegados entre si, hasta que Yamaguchi al parecer notó el hecho que estuviera libre, y desapareció luego de darle una última mirada al ángel.

 Tsukishima se quedó ahí en silencio, antes de volver a su hogar lejos de ese terreno hostil sin querer pensar en lo ocurrido. Había dejado ir a un demonio estando tan cerca de matarlo, por un lado, y por el otro había sentido algo en la forma en que sus ojos se habían fijado en él. Recordó la textura de sus dedos sobre su mano y sintió un escalofrío, molesto con el demonio y consigo mismo por haberlo dejado escapar

 Cuando Asahi le preguntó cómo le había ido él contestó como siempre, omitiendo toda vista del extraño demonio castaño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo el segundo capitulo completo, pero como estoy viendo como escribo el tercero tal vez tarde en publicarlo :')
> 
> Espero les haya gustado !
> 
> Proximo cap: **Su ángel**
> 
> PD: si alguien le interesa mi otro fic [Larga vida al rey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8673376), estoy en la mitad del cap con 1500 palabras pero quedé re trabada ;_; (lo que no significa que no vaya a seguir !)


	2. Su ángel

 Con un respiro se materializó en un ambiente oscuro, aire pesado de muerte en ese espacio a mediados de la tierra y el infierno. Sintió un escalofrío al sentirse físico otra vez, antes de agarrar sus brazos sin olvidarse de sus últimos momentos en la tierra. Yamaguchi se mordió el labio, sin saber por qué lo había dejado ir, ni por qué se sentía de esa forma.

 Un fuerte ruido en la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y su maestro apareció en toda su gloria.

 —Yama-chan, no tendrías que estar tan temprano, ¿qué pasó?

 Él se quedó mirando sus manos unos segundos en silencio, ordenando las cosas que pasaron y tratando de entender también qué exactamente había pasado, hasta que finalmente miró a Oikawa con sorpresa.

 —Conocí a un ángel...

 Él alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

 —¿Conociste a un ángel? ¿Y eso que significa?

 —Yo... —Se pasó una mano por la cara y el cabello para sacarse esa sensación extraña, sintiendo de paso la base de sus cuernos sobre su cabeza, y prosiguió—. Estaba haciendo lo que me pediste, estábamos en camino a robar esa tienda cuando de repente un ángel apareció detrás mío.

 —Esos ángeles malditos, siempre arruinando todo. —Suspiró él por debajo, antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero que había ahí—. ¿Y qué pasó?

 —Corrí y él me persiguió, pero... —Se lamió los labios, repasando esa última escena varias veces—, cuando me atrapó, al final me dejó ir. —Oikawa lo miró con una ceja levantada, y él elaboró mejor su respuesta—. Estaba contra la pared y él parecía estar listo para matarme cuando-

 —Sí, sí, entendí... —Respondió él con un movimiento de manos, y Yamaguchi podía notar lo perturbado que estaba. Irónicamente, descubrió en ese momento, él mismo estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que tendría que estar en esa situación. Estaba _mucho_  más concentrado en el recuerdo de esos ojos dorados y sus labios finos. Una sonrisa asomó por su boca, y Oikawa interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Estas escuchándome?

 —¿Qué?

 —Dije, —Repitió, mirándolo con desconfianza—, que prestes más atención la próxima vez. Y si lo vez devuelta sácatelo de encima o corre. —Yamaguchi alzó una ceja, pero antes que pudiera contestar él siguió, con una mueca en su rostro—. Los ángeles siempre hacen eso, manipulando para que les debas algo. Dicen que son mejores que los demonios y luego hacen ese tipo de cosas.

 Rió, y Yamaguchi lo miró más extrañado, pero luego se giró para sentarse en una de las sillas del lugar, apoyándose en la mesa y relajándose por primera vez desde que se encontró cara a cara con el ángel.

 Sabía que tendría que tomar más en serio las palabras de su maestro, teniendo en cuenta que él es el que lo estuvo guiando desde el momento que abrió los ojos por primera vez, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No cuando tenía la cara del ser celestial marcada con fuego en su memoria. La forma en que soltó el aire que contenía cuando lo vio a los ojos, su expresión entre molestia e incomprensión, la sensación de su mano en su pecho...

 Tragó saliva, rascando su muñeca con sus garras para sacarse esa sensación extraña que tenía, cuando un pensamiento se asentó en su mente.

 Quería verlo otra vez. Tenía que verlo otra vez.

 

 La próxima vez que salió para hacer su trabajo, procuró tener más cuidado con el tiempo y los ángeles. Procuró oler bien el ambiente para estar seguro que no se encontraba ninguno cerca, y que él mismo oliera más humano que de costumbre. Eso por los primeros días luego de ver al ángel rubio, pero cuando por fin volvió a su rito habitual, comenzó a tomar unos pocos riesgos más.

 Luego de hacer lo que se suponía que hiciera, que los humanos que incentivaba robaran o rompieran o vandalizaran en algún sentido, comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la calle en búsqueda de su objetivo. La cuidad era grande, pero ahora que reconocía el olor del ángel trató de enfocarse especialmente en él.

 Los días fueron pasando, y mientras más tiempo pasaba más se preguntaba por qué lo hacía. Era algo estúpido, diría Oikawa, ir a buscar al verdugo que te dejó ir por accidente, pero en ese momento recordaba haber sentido algo y necesitaba sentirlo otra vez. Necesitaba tocarlo otra vez.

 Agitó su cabeza tratando de sacarse eso de la mente. Necesitaba _concentrarse_ , y dejar de pensar como un demonio por un segundo para encontrarlo. Tomó un respiro titubeante, y dio una última vuelta por la cuadra donde estaba cuando algo captó su atención.

 El olor de un ángel, pero muy leve. Lo suficientemente leve para hasta parecer conocido. Sonrió, sintiendo la emoción dar vueltas en su interior. Siguió su origen, yendo cada vez más rápido, hasta que de repente lo sintió casi en frente de su nariz y paró en seco, escondiéndose detrás de la esquina.

 Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor al lado de una marca oscura en la pared, seguramente de algún demonio incauto. Yamaguchi sabía que tendría que sentirse mal por él, o sentir miedo por tenerlo tan cerca suyo, pero no podía. Al verlo tan cerca lo único que quería hacer era acercarse más, pero al no poder se contentó con verlo desde lejos.

 Tenía el cabello rubio rizado, alto con ojos del color del oro, pero eso había podido ver antes. Ahora podía verlo cuerpo completo, su postura desinteresada y ojos llenos de aburrimiento y al mismo tiempo carentes de emoción. Él no había visto muchos ángeles en su relativamente corta vida, pero de lo que escuchaba de Oikawa o demás demonios, aquellos ángeles que bajaban a la tierra como protectores o guardianes solían ser un poco más energéticos.

 Tenía tanta curiosidad, pero antes que se diera cuenta su ángel se había ido. Hizo una mueca, sintiendo una ola de energía blanca que le escocía la piel de la peor manera posible, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que lo había perdido. Pero luego de recuperarse regresó a su hogar con la resolución, la seguridad, que iba a volver a verlo.

 ¡Y lo volvió a ver! Varias veces, siempre a la tarde ya luego de hacer sus tareas, siempre cuidándose que el otro no lo viera. Se sentiría mal de su conducta acosadora si sólo los demonios tuvieran un código moral marcado, aunque sí se sentía extraño de su curiosidad, y más tarde fascinación por él. No sabía por qué, y a pesar de saber que no tendría que hacerlo, se sentía atraído hacia él de alguna manera.

 “No sabía por qué” obviamente era atractivo, pensó sin poder mentirse a sí mismo una tarde donde la luna lo bañaba de luz azul. Lo que no sabía era si eso era su instinto de ser subterrenal el querer... tenerlo. Corromperlo de alguna manera. Tomó aire, sin querer pensar en eso en ese momento, cuando algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 Segundos atrás había estado viendo a su ángel, pero cuando volvió su mirada él ya no estaba ahí. Comenzó por pensar que ya había ascendido, cuando una voz sobre su cuello lo sobresaltó.

 —¿No te basta con casi morir una vez? —Rápidamente se dio vuelta, para estar cara a cara con él. Por segunda vez. Él era un poco más alto que él, con un aura intimidante. Él sonrió con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía con cada paso que él daba—. Has estado espiándome todos estos días, ¿por qué?

 Se veía irritado, pero había algo más detrás de sus palabras, algo que no podía identificar y que al mismo tiempo tardó mucho para él. El ángel hizo una mueca, y acercó su cara con molestia.

 —Yamaguchi... ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —El demonio lo miró con sorpresa.

 —S-sabes mi nombre.

 —Claro, los humanos con los que estabas no eran tan reservados. —Una sonrisa escapó los labios de Yamaguchi, al recordar lo sucedido.

 —Habías creído que ellos eran los demonios, ¿cierto? —El ángel lo miró con enojo, y él rió un poco antes de encogerse de hombros—. Perdón.

 Los dos quedaron en silencio, hasta que los ojos del ángel volvieron a esa molestia y confusión, alejándose un poco de él.

 —Soy un ángel.

 —¿Lo sé? —Contestó con la misma expresión, improvisando y tratando de que no fuera obvio su nerviosismo.

 —¿Seguro que lo sabes? Porque para un demonio, seguir a un ángel es lo más estúpido que podría hacer. —Lo miró con una ceja levantada. Yamaguchi evitó su mirada acusadora, tratando de pensar una respuesta pero sin encontrar nada para decir (más allá de quererlo, en el sentido posesivo del verbo).

 Él tragó saliva, pero contestó con la verdad.

 —No lo sé.

 —¿No lo sabes?

 —¿Por qué no me mataste?

 Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez el ángel se quedó en silencio. Yamaguchi necesitaba una respuesta, pero rápidamente entendió que los dos estaban en la misma posición. El rubio suspiró, antes de alejarse por fin, y él lo vio apoyarse en la pared de concreto a una distancia segura de él.

 —No lo sé...—Y luego lo miró con una sonrisa torcida—. Aunque estoy comenzando a pensar que tendría que hacerlo después de todo.

 Yamaguchi sintió un escalofrío, pero luego se acercó un poco a él, con una sonrisa tentativa.

 —Yo sé que no lo harías.

 —¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? —Se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando sus palabras. No tenía razones para pensar eso, pero tampoco había tenido razones para no matarlo la primera vez, y él no las tuvo para querer acercarse. Había un gran bloque de vacío detrás de esos impulsos y aun así estaba completamente seguro que él estaba a salvo. Por ahora por lo menos.

 —Yo tampoco te mataría, incluso si pudiera. —Respondió, en vez de decir lo que estaba pensando, y el otro lo miró con una ceja levantada.

 —Eres un terrible demonio, entonces. —Yamaguchi rió, sin rastro de preocupación en el rostro.

 —No te ofendas, pero no eres un muy buen ángel tampoco. —Él lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego apoyó su cabeza en la pared, mirando al cielo.

 —...No, supongo que no. —Respondió con una mueca. Seguía serio, pero él podía notar que había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

 “Conocí a un ángel” le había dicho a Oikawa la última vez que habló de él. Si eso era conocer, no se imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. La conversación que se formó después estaba llena de agujeros y silencios, pero era, relativamente, amistosa, a pesar de que Yamaguchi pudiera notar como su compañero veía de tanto en tanto sus colmillos, de lo mucho que sonreía.

 —Tsukishima.

 —¿Qué?

 —...—Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando sus uñas, hasta que repitió—. Me llamo Tsukishima. Sería injusto que sólo yo supiera tu nombre. Y los ángeles van en contra de las injusticias. —Sus palabras estaban teñidas de sarcasmo, y Yamaguchi rió más fuerte, cada vez más cómodo con su nuevo... amigo.

 —Tsukishima...—Repitió, lentamente, para probar el nombre. Pudo ver de reojo como el ángel, Tsukishima, reprimía un escalofrío, y se mordió el labio para no sonreir por eso. En vez de eso comentó, con suavidad irónica—. No tendrías que ir por ahí diciéndole a un demonio tu nombre.

 —Si bueno, no soy el mejor ángel ¿cierto?

 Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Oh, Tsukishima...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Yama le tiene ganas a Tsukki: El Capitulo~~ ok no lmao, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap !! No sé para cuando esté el próximo, pero mentiría si dijera que los comentarios no me ayudaran a acelerar el paso n_n
> 
> Espero les haya gustado !!


	3. Cartas del Cielo y del Infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En donde Tsukishima comienza a descubrir un par de cosas extrañas de los ángeles, mientras que trata de ignorar otras de sí mismo. + Dialogo ~~\+ asahi &tsukki friendship~~

Era difícil calcular el tiempo desde que conoció (formalmente) a Yamaguchi, más que nada debido al hecho que el tiempo era un concepto humano y que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero a juzgar por el cambio de clima Tsukishima diría medio año. Si alguien le preguntara, lo cual era imposible, ya que tendrían que saber de su conexión con el demonio antes.

 Y él no era tan estúpido para siquiera mencionarlo.

 Él sabía que no era el ángel más confiado del plano astral, y estaba seguro que harían más que mirarlo mal si se sabía lo de su... amistad, con el demonio. Esa extraña amistad que formaron por alguna razón, y de la cual querría arrepentirse a veces, sin lograr hacerlo. Yamaguchi debía de ser el peor demonio que conocía, al mismo tiempo que él era un ángel de poca monta; Además del hecho de pasar tiempo con él, Yamaguchi no parecía interesado en lastimar a la gente más allá de sus tretas de vandalismo.

 Y aun así, cada vez que estaba con él se sentía...

 Frunció el ceño, sin querer poner en palabras lo que sentía, si bien sólo era para sí mismo. Asahi, que le daba las noticias y misiones con regularidad, notó este gesto.

 —Tsukishima-san, ¿está todo bien?

 —¿Qué?

 —Te ves un poco agitado. —Comentó con preocupación—. Estos días te has visto... extraño.

 Él alzó una ceja, pero luego procuró mostrarse neutral. No quería alertarlos de cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando, y sabía que Asahi era uno de los pocos ángeles que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

 —Sólo estoy un poco distraído, supongo.

 —¿Distraído? ¿Con qué?

  _Con un demonio_ , pensó con amargura. Y luego con más tranquilidad, _con Yamaguchi_.

 —Con el tiempo. —Respondió en vez de eso, y al sentir la mirada sin entender del mayor, siguió—. Tal vez usted no lo note, Asahi-san, pero en el mundo humano el clima siempre está cambiando, y la gente me vería extraño si siempre tuviera el mismo atuendo a pesar del tiempo.

 Era una respuesta patética, pero dijo cada palabra con una expresión tan segura que Asahi se lo tragó al final.

 —Sí, supongo que también era un problema cuando nosotros hacíamos trabajo de campo. —Contestó, mirando el gran circulo en el suelo con expresión pensativa. Tsukishima hubiera usado esa oportunidad para huir, pero sentía que no había terminado de hablar. Finalmente una suave risa escapó sus labios, antes de convertirse en una mueca—. Aunque a Suga-san no le importaba eso. Él podía aparecerse en invierno con pantalones cortos sin ningún problema.

 Había escuchado ese nombre un par de veces ya, pero nunca había descubierto a quien se referían. Queriendo sacarse al demonio de la cabeza, y para no levantar sospechas, preguntó casualmente.

 —¿Suga-san?

 Asahi no contestó nada por un par de segundos, mirada perdida en la extensión de Tierra debajo de él, hasta que finalmente recordó donde estaba al parecer y lo miró.

 —¿Qué?

 —Suga-san. ¿Quién es?

 —Oh... Bueno... —La mirada tranquila del ángel se tiñó de preocupación, hasta que suspiró—. Suga-san, Sugawara, era un ángel como nosotros. Los tres, él, Daichi y yo eramos amigos... hace tiempo. —Hizo una pequeña mueca—. No le digas a Daichi que te conté de él.

 —¿Por qué? —En general no se metía en asuntos ajenos, más que nada porque no le importaba, pero había algo extraño en esa tercera presencia—. ¿Qué le pasó?

 —...Se volvió humano, básicamente. —Tsukishima frunció el ceño, sin entender como un ángel podría hacer eso, y Asahi le sonrió con pena—. Eso es lo que pasa a veces, en circunstancias especiales.

 Tragó saliva, sin saber a qué se refería con eso, y al mismo tiempo sin querer saber. Finalmente asintió, y miró al hueco del cielo a sus pies esperando que Asahi entendiera la indirecta. Tiempo después y al ver cómo los edificios comenzaban a teñirse de naranja volvió a enderezarse, listo para volver a la superficie. Podía ver como el ángel lo miraba de reojo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

 En vez de eso, antes de lograr salir se encontró con su otro guía, que le agarró el brazo con cuidado. Tsukishima frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa de Daichi seguía en su lugar, y cuando habló pudo sentir como sus ojos lo escrutaban.

 —Tsukishima, que yo sepa hoy no tienes ninguna misión en la tierra.

 —No necesito una razón para salir. —Escupió, tratando mínimamente de moderar su tono para no realzar sospechas.

 —No sabía que te gustara estar entre humanos.

 —Me gusta la brisa.

 —Ten cuidado de los demonios.

 —Sé cuidarme solo, gracias.

 Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin ceder el contacto visual, hasta que Daichi le soltó el brazo por fin. Él esperó unos segundos hasta que finalmente retomó su camino, y antes de perderlo de vista éste le gritó.

 —¡Tsukishima!

 —¿Qué?

 —...—Su semblante estaba serio, y sus ojos tomaban un significado que él no podía entender—. Ten cuidado.

 Tsukishima lo miró en silencio, pero terminó asintiendo antes de irse, más que un poco perturbado. ¿Se habían dado cuenta de sus escapadas con el demonio? Claro que no, él había sido muy cuidadoso con ello para que no lo notaran y había sido precavido para que no se le pegara su olor.

 Apretó sus dientes, molesto con su incertidumbre.

 

 En realidad, técnicamente hablando, ni siquiera le mintió a Daichi. Le gustaba la brisa del mundo humano. El frescor, si bien innecesario e incómodo a veces, le hacía sentir bien. Vivo, podría uno pensar, pero Tsukishima ignoró ese pensamiento al sentir la presencia específica de su extraño amigo cerca suyo.

 Tratando de mantener una apariencia más humana, para complementar su disfraz, Yamaguchi tenía ojos color tierra fresca en vez de rojos como la sangre seca. Su sonrisa, ahora carente de colmillos, se curvaba de una forma casi inocentes de no ser por sus ojos pícaros. Sus manos tenían una tez morena como el resto de su piel, ya no con garras curvas y contextura rojiza pero con pequeñas pecas y algún que otro lunar. Mientras Tsukishima hablaba no podía evitar ver esas pequeñas cosas que lo hacían ver tan... humano.

 -Aunque al mismo tiempo tratara de ignorar la forma en sus ojos sediciosos lo miraran de vez en cuando, o como se lamía los labios con intensión. Sería estúpido pensar que estaban impune de su naturaleza-

 —¿El tiempo? —Preguntó él boquiabierto, antes de reir—. ¿Y se lo creyó?

 —Asahi confía en mí, por alguna razón, —Contestó con sinceridad, y luego alzó una ceja—, ¿y qué querías que contestara? ¿”No te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando en un demonio amigo mio”?

 Yamaguchi rió, pero luego preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su sonrisa.

 —¿Y... qué harían si lo descubrieran?

 —No lo sé. Convertirme en humano, tal vez. —Recordó la presencia vacía de Sugawara y reprimió un escalofrío con una mueca. La sonrisa de Yamaguchi desapareció.

 —¿Pueden hacer eso?

 —Creo. Aunque podría ser sólo una historia de terror para prevenir que los ángeles hagan cosas estúpidas. —¿Cómo tener una amistad con un demonio? Una parte de él pensó, pero la agitó con una sonrisa vacía—. Tratarnos como niños de las épocas oscuras, quien lo diría.

 Yamaguchi sonrió, pero se quedó mirando el horizonte con expresión pensativa. Los dos estaban sentados al borde de un edificio mediano y más cercano de la playa, en donde sea que se encuentren. Tsukishima lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero luego volvió su mirada a la luna menguante que se alzaba sobre las olas.

 —Yo... Creo que cometí un error. —Por fin admitió él sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tsukishima se giró, sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado por esas palabras.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Le dije a mi maestro que había conocido a un ángel... —Se mordió el labio, pero antes que él pudiera decir algo siguió, agitando las manos—. ¡Aunque eso ya pasó hace un tiempo!

 —¿Cuando?

 —Después que me dejaste libre la primera vez... No pude evitar mencionárselo, perdón.

 Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido aunque más preocupado que molesto, y al mismo tiempo molesto consigo mismo por sentir tanta preocupación.

 —Tal vez se olvidó de eso, si no hizo nada hasta ahora.

 —No lo sé. A veces me pregunta a donde voy y a veces puedo sentir que sospecha de algo, pero no estoy seguro. Aunque...

 —¿Qué?

 —Puede ser que se haya olvidado, o sino que piense... —Se mordió el labio, evitando su mirada—... que esté tratando activamente de corromper a ese ángel. En ese caso dudo que trate de pararme.

 Tsukishima no contestó. No hacía falta. “Corromper” un ángel era una tarea difícil, y sólo los demonios más entrenados o los más estúpidos trataban de hacerlo. Yamaguchi no era el más experenciado, y a pesar de los primeros meses juntos, tampoco podía decir que fuera estúpido. Sin quererlo preguntó.

 —¿Y es eso lo que estas tratando de hacer?

 Yamaguchi lo miró con sus grandes ojos, color yendo de la tierra mojada a la sangre corriente y al amanecer, perplejo. Abrió la boca, y luego de no emitir sonido por unos segundos, una ínfima sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

 —Depende.

 —¿De qué?

 —¿Está funcionando? —Le sonrió una mueca entre sonrisa y mueca avergonzada, y Tsukishima hubiera sonreído de no ser por el contexto de la charla. Finalmente miró devuelta al mar, las estrellas alrededor de la luna y sus reflejos. Y dijo la verdad.

 —No sabría decirlo.

 ¿Estaba siendo tentado por el demonio? Era difícil saberlo, cuando lo único que sentía al estar con él era como regresar a su hogar luego de mucho tiempo. Tragó saliva, por un lado sintiéndose raro por admitirlo para sí, y por el otro sabiendo bien que de algún modo era una mentira. Decidió dejar de lado todas las otras cosas que se negaba a sentir cuando estaba con él, eligiendo el silencio.

 Podía sentir la mirada perpleja de su amigo sobre él, pero luego sintió como miraba para otro lado, y se quedaron unos minutos con el sonido de las olas

 —Tsukki.

 Esa palabra lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

 —¿Qué?

 Yamaguchi estaba mirando el cielo con una mueca pensativa.

 —Te llamaré Tsukki. —Y luego se giró a él, con una sonrisa sincera—. Como la luna.

 Mentiría si dijera que el cambio de tono en su conversación no lo desconcertaba, pero rápidamente se repuso, cara neutral como siempre.

 —Llámame como quieras. —Su sonrisa era casi contagiosa.

 —¿No te importa?

 —¿Por qué lo haría? Eres la primera persona que me llama de otra forma. —Eso lo hizo alzar una ceja con curiosidad.

 —¿Nunca te dieron un apodo?

 —No soy muy popular.

 —Hmm... —Miró al cielo devuelta, pero ahora sin rastro de preocupación—. Tsukki, ¿hace cuánto que eres un ángel?

 Debía admitir que el apodo se sentía extraño, aunque no de mala manera cuando lo escuchaba de los labios de su amigo, pero luego pensó en su respuesta.

 —No hace tanto. Prácticamente ayer en la historia del mundo. —La verdad era que lo primero que recordaba era despertar en un banco en el gran parque del Cielo, y Asahi y Daichi siendo las primeras personas con las que interactuó. El tiempo era una ilusión, más para ellos, pero calcularía nueve, diez años.

 —Suena lindo. —Comentó Yamaguchi con una suave sonrisa—. El Cielo quiero decir. Yo lo primero que recuerdo es salir desnudo de unas cosas liquidas del suelo, junto con varios otros demonios. Mi maestro, Oikawa, por suerte estaba ahí para llevarme con él antes que comenzaran los ritos habituales.

 —¿Ritos?

 —No sé exactamente lo que son, pero él siempre dijo que era algo violento y desagradable.

 —Qué horror. —Comentó él con una ceja levantada. Yamaguchi rió un poco sin mirarlo y luego hizo una mueca.

 —Sí, bueno, es el Infierno después de todo.

 El sentimiento era cruel, pero rió con ese comentario y eso produjo una sonrisa en los labios del demonio. Yamaguchi cambió de tema otra vez, pero Tsukishima se quedó pensando en algo mientras lo veía hablar. El Infierno era, para sorpresa de nadie, horrible, y el Cielo tenía ciertos asuntos turbios de los que nadie hablaba y que él estaba apenas conociendo.

 Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de ello, en algún día futuro, pero en ese momento se apoyó en el techo de concreto y se dejó envolver por las palabras poco malintencionadas del demonio. Su amigo. Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El otro día me levanté y escribí 90% del capitulo, quemando así mi Energía De Escritura™, espero que les haya gustado n_n
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Oh Boy, Suga
> 
> PDD: Perdón por la tardanza, realmente no estoy acostumbrada a los multichapter y tengo varios proyectos, mayormente relacionados con el dibujo u_u


End file.
